Dyskusja:Normalne Porno Dla Normalnych Ludzi/@comment-176.115.242.243-20190407182122
Linger.AVI Gość idzie zaśnieżoną uliczką. Później jest w domu. Odkrywa szufladę zakrytą ubraniami, a w niej jest jakieś obrośnięte sierścią „coś”. (nie mam pewności, co to). Facet ma na rękach rękawiczki. Zaczyna głaskać to coś, przy czym wydaje dźwięki podniecenia. Nudne jak flaki z olejem. Oglądam następne.Intimidation.AVI Jakiś chłopak siedzi na krześle. W tle słychać brzęczenie. Mówi do niego coś jakaś dziewczyna. Chłopak podnosi słuchawkę ze stolika i na sygnał ją odkłada. Potem siedzi na tym krześle i jakby zasypia. Na koniec leży na podłodze (martwy?).Paws.AVI Gość jest w łazience. W wannie siedzi biały kot, widocznie się boi. Facet coś odpiernicza z głosem, jakby chciał tego kota wystraszyć. Słychać jakieś westchnienia. W rogu kamery pojawia się co jakiś czas jakaś niezbyt ładnie wyglądająca twarz (chyba dmuchanej lal .-.). Kot ucieka z wanny. Widzimy okropny burdel w pomieszczeniu. Na sam koniec jest zbliżenie na usta tego czegoś, co było w rogu kamery.Impression.avi Na początku słychać dziwny dźwięk, następnie takie jakby strzelanie, które towarzyszy nam przez cały czas. Kamera podnosi się i widzimy faceta ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i dziwnej masce na twarzy. Przed nim stoi krzesło. Gostek rozgląda się, składa je i rzuca na podłogę. Kamera kieruje się obiektywem do dołu, a zaraz się podnosi. Krzesło stoi tak, jak stało, a faceta nie ma. Znów dziwny dźwięk. Zrzut na płaczącą dziewczynkę, a zaraz na maskę. Znów widać tego facia. Siedzi na schodach i... płacze? Podnosi się i znów słychać dźwięk. Zrzut na dziewczynkę, która woła mamę. Facet patrzy na nią z ciemności. Zrzut na dziewczynkę i maskę.Shack.avi Facet coś sobie gada. Kamera pokazuje cały pokój. Standardowo - burdel. Na krześle siedzi kobieta w takiej masce, jak facet w poprzednim filmiku. Trzyma tacę z kanapkami. Próbuje jeść przez maskę. Resztę opiszę później. Oczy mnie bolą od oglądania tego.Clean.avi Kamerzysta schodzi po schodach. Dochodzi do drzwi, zza których słychać jęki. Otwiera drzwi. Widać osobę siedzącą na zamkniętym sedesie. Ma zasłonięte oczy. Wydaje te jęki i jakby liże (?!) zlew. Wkłada do niego głowę i przesuwa ją we wszystkie strony. I tak przez parę minut. Pod koniec zwraca twarz ku kamerze. Jest to jednak facet.Vídeo de ExorcisT Kamera pokazuje jakiego zmaltretowanego faceta leżącego w łóżku. Słychać jakiś dźwięk. Kamera odwraca się od łóżka. Widać otwierające się drzwi. Niczego nie ma. Kamera z powrotem na łóżko. Facet zniknął. Kamera przesuwa się i nagle pojawia się tamten facet. Przejście. Widać jak ten facet (chyba) je robale. Nagle pokazuje swoją twarz. Przerwa. Znów facet leży w łóżku. Śmieje się dziwnie. Zaczyna się rzucać w konwulsjach. Słychać dziwne dźwięki. Obraz się zniekształca. Wszystko zasłania napis „SCENE CENSORED”. Facet leży i oddycha ciężko. Pokazują jego rany. Ja pie**olę... Wyciął sobie usta. Rozcina sobie szyję nożem. Cały jest upiep**ony krwią.Barbie.avi Widać napis tracking 1 2 3, jakiś napis (za szybki nie doczytałem) i zaczyna się film . Widać tylko dziewczynę na łóżku , gada z kamerzystą. Co chwile chwyta się za ręke i za włosy. Nic ciekawego zabardzo się nie dzieje. Film jest bardzo słabej jakości. Kamerzysta co chwile oddala się lub układa kamere wyżej , przez co dziewczyna jest coraz mniej widoczna. Rozmowa kończy się , robi się czrny ekran i film się kończy.jest kilka części barbie.avi to jest pierwsza część, jest creepysta, mowią że ona co chwila powtarza "skóra" jest teoria że to zwykła rozmowa z lekarzem... Ktoś spostrzegawczy niech obejrzy ten film jeszcze raz bo może być tam coś ukryte. Wszystkie filmiki na tej stronie mają w sobie coś niezwykłego a barbie.avi niezbyt. Pewnie coś tam jest ale ukryteTen napis co niedoczytałem to ,,licensed for private home. Exhibition only. All over rights reserwed."to jest nie cały filmik wgl, na końcu powinna płakać :) To nie jest straszne dlatego, że to ma związek z pastąNagłosnilem sprawe